Talk:Brian Braddock (Earth-616)
Can we please just settle on a main page image until the character changes costume again? This is getting ridiculous, it's changed several times in a few weeks. The current one or the one on the disambig page are both fine as they both provide a good representation of the character's full costume, but I think we need to leave it as either one or the other. The headshot that was inserted earlier is a nice enough image but basically shows nothing but the mask and is therefore not really as good an image for a database as either of the full length images (in my opinion, of course). But can we just agree to leave it, now?Tony ingram 19:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ok --Barruca 20:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Otherworlder Are the people from the Otherworld a seperate species or are they just humans from another Dimension? Jacknapier10 (talk) 10:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC) For what I rode (no references there for you, sorry, possibly during the warpies return in the first excalibur volume, when Cap have trouble with his powers), they at least have special powers compared to (regular?) humans, and I think they were describe at least as a special humanity. Undoniel (talk) 11:07, April 25, 2013 (UTC) So should we create a race page for the Otherworlders or should it be Humans (Otherworld) ? Jacknapier10 (talk) 11:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I think we would have some work to do about James Braddock, Sr.'s genealogy first. Undoniel (talk) 11:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Also, if we figure that Otherworlder is an actual species/race (pick your term), a distinction between the "Humans (Otherworld)" and the others species should be done, unless this is like the Asgardians, with Wolves, Trolls, "Humans Asgardians", etc. I see Jackdaw is listed as "Elves (Otherworld)".Undoniel (talk) 11:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Nationality Last I checked, Brian is not Japanese. If you can provide a citation that proves he's got dual citizenship or something like that, by all means. Until then, leave it be. BritishPhoenix (talk) 23:17, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Why on Earth would anyone think Brian was Japanese? Tony ingram (talk) 07:23, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::It was likely merely a mistake from whomever first added the template probably copying over what they'd done for his twin sister Betsy who most certainly holds dual citizenship because she's in Revanche's body. -- Annabell (talk) 07:42, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I haven't got the foggiest idea. All I know is that someone edited to add him under the Japanese category and I reverted it. I hoped a message here would put them off doing it again. BritishPhoenix (talk) 13:03, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Immunity Brian has stated, and shown, that he has 'sibling immunity' to his sisters powers, even when facing off against versions of her from other realities like in but I'm not sure if this applies to his brother as well and if this is a immunity he currently possesses, if anyone does know could they add it to his page please, that and the fact that him and his sister have a quasi-telepathic link and can be aware of each other across great distances and share experiences as they're happening, something they've had since childhood and refer to as 'twin-synching'.--Marvelous25 (talk) 13:08, December 29, 2019 (UTC)